Having spent about 30 years researching and writing in the field of American medicine and public health, I propose to fill in the gaps in my knowledge and write a one-volume history of the subject. I have already examined a wide range of historical materials, but I find that I am weakest in the Midwest and far Western areas. For this reason I wish to spend two summers working in certain of the major repositories in these areas. The first summer I would plan on visiting Columbus, Ohio; Springfield, Ill. (I have already spent considerable time in the Newbury Library in Chicago); Madison, Wisc.; St. Louis, Mo.; and Denver, Colo. The second summer I would concentrate upon the West Coast cities of Seattle, San Fracisco, and Los Angeles. My third year will be devoted to organizing and writing the history.